zodiacchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salacia Jordan Sonnen
Salacia Jordan Sonnen (later Daher-Sonnen) is the second Apostle to be recruited and the human identity of Pisces during the Apostles Arc. During the first two Apostle books, she's a first year at Alexandria Sports High School and is in training to be an Olympic figure skater. In the second novel, she and Aine Freesia Daher marry and return as Goddesses in the final one. Appearance Civilian Salacia is a petite, athletically-built teenager and is a bit on the short side. Untransformed, she has black, slightly wavy waist-length hair that she usually keeps up in a ponytail and is parted on her right side. She has blue-gray eyes with lightly sun-kissed skin. She usually wears a Mjölnir cuff bracelet on her right wrist. Her Apostle Mark is the symbol for water and is located on her sternum. Her school uniform consists of a white dress shirt with a pale yellow sweater vest over it and a red bow tie. The skirt stops at the upper thigh and is pleated red plaid with black knee-length socks and brown penny loafers. In the summer, the only thing that changes is that the dress shirt becomes short-sleeved. When the colder months start to come in, she adds a black blazer and her socks turn into tights paired with a light blue muffler and mittens. Apostle Transformed, her hair becomes loose and wavier, turning a light blue color and her eyes turning silver-gray. Her costume is a light blue, the under-dress strapless, a bit puffy in the skirt and ending to her upper thighs. The over-dress is wrapped around her right shoulder with her Transformation Brooch holding it in place, tucked under her left armpit, and uneven in length that the right side ended at the waist and the left ended with her under-dress. Her legs have fishnet stockings that go to mid-thigh with silver-colored knee-high 3-inch boots. On her left thigh, at the top of the stocking is a garter of silver-gray lace and a light blue ribbon. Across her forehead is a silver crown with a very simple swirling design and a light blue icosahedron aquamarine in the center, with light blue icosahedron earrings and a Mjölnir choker with icosahedron bail on a light blue ribbon around her neck, her Apostle Mark clearly shown. Her forearms have with silver cuff bracelets with the same blue icosahedrons in the middle of the bracelets. Goddess Personality Salacia is a very bubbly and cheerful girl. She can always be seen with a big smile and can easily befriend people. She can always find a kind word for even the cruelest people. Salacia is also a very determined person who always keeps her eye on what she wants. She's described by others as a peppy, outgoing and friendly person, with a great sense of justice and responsibility, even if she doesn't outwardly show it. Being born in a small port town in Gaia, Salacia loves water and hasn't had the hardships of persecution as the other girls had, which is how she's still retained a lot of her innocence. Salacia has a great love of adventure. She had often read manga mostly for the art but became drawn to the storylines. Particularly with the magical girl genre and even gave her fantasies of someday becoming one herself. Salacia has a sense of great justice and was the most willing to be an Apostle, though eventually realizing that she hasn't gone through half the suffering the rest of the Apostles have gone through. She's also very comfortable with her sexuality, knowing that she was homosexual at a very early age. Salacia's so comfortable with it, however, and combined with her outgoing personality, she doesn't exactly respect another woman's boundaries and usually has to be pried off. Name Meaning * Salacia (Sa-lay-shē-a) ~' The Roman goddess of saltwater, and the wife of Neptune. Her Greek equivalent is Amphitrite who is the wife of Poseidon. Salacia's mother named her this to protect her on the water. * '''''Jordan ~''' Hebrew for the river in the country of the same name which means "descend" or "flow down". It's said that Jesus Christ was Baptised in this river. History Past Salacia was born and raised in the port town of New Filey in South Gaia to a fisherman father and a shopkeeper mother. Growing up, she loved watching the sea, playing in the water, and just being close by to it. She was very happy, playing with the other children and being friendly to the patrons of the family shop. At age 6, she became an older sister to Jason, whom she had loved from the start, though sometimes annoyed when he becomes somewhat of a brat in later life. At the age of 7, Salacia was enrolled in figure skating classes after watching the Winter Olympics and had started wanting to do the same. She quickly became the star of the class, becoming the prima donna in pageants. She's aspired to be an Olympic skater ever since and has trained harder than anyone else in the class. Throughout her childhood, though, Salacia loved to read magical girl mangas and even had fantasies that she could be one, going so far as to design herself her own costume for a skating routine. At fifteen, Salacia won a scholarship to Alexandria Sports High School in Terra because of her skating, and her family relocated there just after her junior high graduation. Though it met with some hurdles, the family adjusted and grew accustomed with the new setting. She loved the school and the city immediately, especially because of the shopping and gained many friends at the school. Abilities and Powers * '''Skating ~ Salacia's skating has won her multiple awards, including a scholarship to Alexandria Sports High School. She dreams of being an Olympic skater when she's trained more. * Running ~ For her training regime, Salacia runs 3 miles every morning before school. As a result, she can run long distances easily. * 'Magick ~ '''Being very eager to be a magical girl, Salacia usually gets carried away with her Magick. During the beginning of the story, she typically injured her teammates more than the enemy, though has since gotten better. Trivia * Her favorite manga is ''Mahou Shoujo Francesca * Her favorite food is seafood curry, while her least favorite is pepperoni pizza. Category:The Apostles Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Chronicles Category:Female